Two friends, one night and everything as it should be
by DazeyRains
Summary: There's always a party after the party


The fire pits around the court yard had dwindled leaving a chill in the air at the Victors ball. Katniss and Peeta stood shoulder to shoulder looking awkward and tired, still not wanting to be there or talk to any one else anymore.

Haymitch approached them sympathetically.

"You ready to retire for the night, kids"

The relief on their faces was almost comical. Both of them nodded in unison, stepping apart from on another. Katniss folded her arms across her middle to keep warm.

"Lets find Effie and get you out of here"

Like a gentleman, Peeta slipped off his jacket and placed it over Katniss's shoulders. "Effie went to the powder room to change" Peeta mentioned, tugging his jacket lapels around Katniss's front. "Something about an after party?"

Haymitch rolled his eyes. How that woman did it was beyond him. Almost every Victor ball, she'd roll in several hours after he ever did and still be up, bright and breezy the morning after, way before anyone else.

"I'll go find her" Haymitch sighed, leaving the two of them by the stairs.

The powder room was unisex... of course it was. This was the Captiol. Male, female, whatever you wanted to be was entirely open here. The only one thing he actually liked about this place, the freedom everyone seemed to be allowed. Liked, with an ounce of jealousy.

He pushed open the doors to a cloud of perfume and hair spray. A group of girls were smoking and laughing to his right, after party dresses half zipped up, stockings almost all the way up, he caught sight of the back of a blonde and had to double take for a second. A long and figure hugging shimmering lavender gown still sat unzipped upon her, revealing a slender and toned back. He let his eyes travel down past her hips, pursing his lips and then licking them in approval before snapping back into reality, focusing on what he actually came in here for. He caught the attention of the first face he saw.

"Hey, ah, I'm looking for Trinket" he asked cooly to the short, vibrantly dressed man with green hair.

The man sneered down at Haymitchs rough and callused hand, gripping his brand new pink brocade jacket then slowly turned his sneer up to the culprit.

"If you mean Effie" he tutted "she's over there" then he threw a blase gesture of a hand past Haymitchs shoulder.

Haymitch looked in the same direction but didn't see her.

"Where?" He asked, tugging him back

"Are you blind!" The man seethed, placing a hand on his hip in a dramatic manner. "She's right there!" He said again, presenting and open palm towards her direction.

Haymitch looked again. Still, he didn't see.

"Oh for heaven's sake" the man tutted, slapping Haymitchs hand away "Effie!" He called and the shimmering lavender clad blonde turned on her heels. "Your...*driver* is waiting"

Haymitch probably would have socked him in the throat if he hadn't have been so suddenly transfixed

"Haymitch!" Effie squealed, clearly 3 sheets to the wind already from the grin she had plastered across her face. She almost look happy to see him.

She flounced over, holding the front of her dress with one hand, cigarette in the other.

"I haven't seen you all evening" she drawled, falling into him slightly. Her eyes were glossy with booze. "Do me up!" She ordered, turning on her heel again, revealing her tone and slender back.

Haymitch finally found words again...

"Why are you...you...you look different" he noted, slowly drawing her zip up to a decent level. "Why have you changed?"

She turned again with a drunk and seductive smirk on her lips.

"Because I'm going dancing silly" she said, rolling her eyes at him. It made her stumble again. "Are you coming!?" Her face lit up once more.

"No...I...ah"

"Oh, Haymitch, please!" She pouted, clearly disappointed "you never ever come to the after party party" her bottom lip jutted out and she'd never looked more adorable.

He shook his thoughts away.

"Why do you look different?"

She laughed at his repeated question, enjoying his shock at seeing another side of her.

"I can't dance in that gorgeous designer dress, darling. An outfit like that is for show, but this..." she grinned, taking a step back and presenting to herself " is something to show off!" She did a twirl and he was captivated.

"Your...hair? No wig..."

"Oh it's gets way to hot wearing that thing" she said, waving the thought of it away "and besides, my work is done for this week. The uniform is off, the dancing shoes are on, it's time to celebrate!"

She raised a round of cheering from her friends.

"Uniform?" He chuckled, reaching a hand out absentmindedly towards her blonde tresses. She batted it away before he could reach

"You can't honestly think that I dress like that all day every day do you?" She laughed, looking at him like he should of known. But, he didn't know. He didn't know anything about her apart from what he saw when they were working together. Social situations was never something they shared together, ever.

The pout returned and she walked towards him sultrily.

"Haaaaymitch" She sang, tugging on his tie. "Please..." she stepped a little closer so he could look right into her puppy dog eyes "Not once have you ever come to the after party party. But now, we've won and we *have* to celebrate. You owe me"

"I *owe* you?"

"Yes!" She commanded "for every party you've made me go to alone and forced me to suffer the gloats and teases from the other districts. But, now that *we* are able to gloat and tease, you owe me...at least one celebratory after party party dance"

He rolled his eyes, he was tired and not drunk enough and the kids...

"And...I'll buy your drinks for the rest of the evening"

"I'll go drop the kids back and meet you there"

...

He sat on the couch, in the dark, contemplating.

*It's just a party Haymitch*

So why was he nervous. Drinking less was fucking with his emotions. He needed to get hammered.

He took another swig of whiskey and headed towards the door.

In the elevator, he looked at his reflection, instantly regretting changing his shirt.

*now people will think I've made an effort*

Drinking less *had* been kinder to his waistline. He was looking pretty sharp in his new crisp white shirt and dark grey suit trousers.

*fuck it*

He thought. They'd all be too drunk to notice anyways...

...

"You...changed" Effie swallowed. Taking in the sight of him. She was blushing and she knew it, partly because she was overwhelmed with how happy she felt after he'd shown up and partly because he looked so damn good and her hormones were making her sober.

"I ah, spilled my drink before I left the penthouse" he lied

She shook her head.

"You look...good"

His eyes scanned her lips as she licked them quickly.

"You ready for that dance, princess?"

She smiled, eyes bright and took his hand, leading him the crowded floor.

The party was being held in an old hotel on the outskirts of the city. Once a lavish building that was now falling to ruin. It had fallen into the hands on an ex gold trader, turned DJ, with a lot of inherited money to spare. Decorative dim light bulbs hung all around, handmade bar stools from junk and old red velvet drapes hung in droves, covering the broken windows, keeping the lights hidden from the outside world. It was pretty neat actually. Quite unglamorized for the capitolians but they all seemed to be taken with the scenery change. It was dark and intimate, not vibrant and sparkling.

He also noticed how the capitolians barely looked capitol at all anymore. Gone were the costumes, the wigs and the paint. He barely recognised anyone. It was almost rebellious how every escort, stylist and Victor in Panem was in here, underdressed, smoking, drinking, swearing, laughing...

Effie caught him looking around and laughed.

"You really didn't know did you?" She teased, stepping a little closer to him, swaying her hips to the music.

"Does Snow know about your after party party's" he asked teasingly with a raised brow, the couple dancing beside them were locked into a passionate embrace he noticed.

"Snow *thinks* he knows everything" she answered with a sudden glazed look in her eyes. She took a breath, shook her frown away and smiled once more "But even the most loyal of servants deserve a day off. I'm sure he'd be horrified to know exactly what goes on here but I suppose we have to be greatful he allows us this one night of debauchery"

"Debauchery, hmmm?" he asked suspiciously and suddenly Effies lips where at his ear, her breath tingling his neck, her body closer than ever before...

"The two beside us..." she whispered

He nodded to let her know he heard, swallowing at the sweet smell of her perfume

"That's Hans Detriess, one of the victors from one and Esme Lunar, an escort from 8. They've been together for 17 years but they've only been together 17 times"

She pulled away as Haymitch did the math.

"Because, it's forbidden..." he remembered

Effie stepped back into his arms, dancing some more. A wicked glint caught in her eye.

"Not on this night" she whispered " What happens tonight. Stays in tonight"

...

Haymitch was surprised to say he was actually enjoying himself. A few shots down and he was feeling less self conscious about dancing, Effie helped with that also, then again, she was good at it.

After catching up with a few old Victor friends, he sought her out again, taking her hand and leading her back to the dance floor. Just his luck that the lights dimmed even more and the music slowed. Everyone was pulling their partners close so, he did the same.

She tensed a little at first, but then remembered where they were and relaxed, resting her chin upon his shoulder. It was safe here.

"Is this ok?" He asked, slipping one hand around her waist and taking her hand in his other.

She nodded but remained silent, closing her eyes so she could remember this, moving with him to the soft lull of the music.

Haymitch watched the crowds and caught a few eyes looking their way, whispering. It must have been a sight to see the two of them doing anything but arguing as usual. He ignored them and the onlookers soon forgot about them, falling into their own rhythmic patterns with other victors, escorts and stylists. What happened at the after party, stayed there. *That* was rule number one.

"People were looking at us?" Effie said, opening her eyes again.

"They were. But it doesnt worry me. Does it worry you?" He was enjoying himself, had he mentioned that? He was enjoying *this*

"I don't know, Haymitch" she continued, unveiling an uncomfortable tone in her voice "I have a feeling that one or two people in here would be happy to see us get into trouble tonight. Rules or no rules"

He understood. They weren't the favourites of many this year, especially after many had felt that their victors had cheated to win the games.

They parted and looked at one another.

"A drink instead?" He offered, but she shook her head.

"No. I'd like to go back to the apartment if that's ok?"

Haymitch was a little confused by her sudden change of mood but he happily obliged to let her end the evening there and led her to a waiting car after throwing a few goodbyes around.

The drive home was tense.

"Everything ok?" He asked, after she hadnt spoken in over 30 minutes and they were now already 5 minutes from being back at the penthouse.

"Yes. I'm fine" she replied coldly. Glancing up at the drivers watchful eyes in the rear view mirror. Haymitch took it as a sign to keep quiet. They weren't in the safe zone any longer, so, he let her alone.

They'd both been drinking but he was in a good mood for once and he didn't want to upset it by pressing for an argument.

When the car pulled up, he got out first to open her door but but the time he had reached it she had already walked on ahead.

*okay* he thought, managing to catch up to her to hold the entrance door open instead, but still, he received no thanks.

He then let her walk into the elevator first, pressing the button for the both of them, and when they reached their floor, he let her walk ahead, still all in complete silence.

By the time they had entered the dark and quiet penthouse and he'd locked the door after the both of them too, he'd had just about enough.

"You wanna tell me what's going on here sweethea-"

Suddenly He felt her lips against his.

*oh...ok* He thought, letting her kiss him for a second until he could fathom out what was going through her head.

But a second turned into minutes and as her purse fell to the floor, so did his guard as he felt her tongue glide against his.

*wow, this is happening* his mind called out as he placed his hands at her waist causing her to moan into his mouth

*oh, that's done it* he concluded and grappled her then, pulling her towards him with a fiercness he hadnt felt in him in a long time. Her hips ground forward into his as Effie wrapped her arms around his neck, begging to be lifted.

*fuck*

What was going on here.

He could taste the tequila on her tongue but everytime he tried to come to his senses and pull away, she held on tighter.

*screw it* he thought after a few more heated minutes. After all, you only lived once. What would it matter, the two of them, him and her, fucking. So what? Not like it would be anything other than a one night stand...

And just as the thought had passed through his mind, she pushed him away. Had he said something out loud?

"I can't do this" She gasped

He looked at her looking at him. Both breathless in the dark. Effie stepped back, pressing her fingers to her swollen lips before running them down her neck to her almost exposed chest. The look in her eyes gave her away...she did want this.

But, despite his ways, he was gentleman.

"I understand..." he replied but somehow with him agreeing with her, it seemed to drive her crazy and in a heartbeat she was launching herself at him, clawing the shirt from his back, mouth pressed against his hungrily biting at his lips.

He tasted like sweet wine, she mused between kisses, and his tongue was pleasantly soft against hers. Everytime she breathed in, his scent devoured her.

But it was wrong, so wrong. Hans and Esme were a rare case. risking everything to be together, even life itself but they were so in love, the fear of getting caught no longer seemed to frighten them. Hans and Esme were to die, at least they would die together.

Oh how Effie longed for a love like that. But was it with Haymitch?

Would he die for her? Or would this purely be a one night stand.

She tore her lips from his once more, pressing their foreheads together.

"Are you ok?" He asked her eagerly, running his hand down her back, pausing at the zip at the back of her lavender dress.

His eagerness told her that he wasn't thinking of the consequences. He wanted to have sex, plain and simple but...so did she. She wanted this. Who cared if it was one night. It had been such a long time for either of them...

"We musn't...tell anyone" she said, brushing her nose against his softly. She made a deal with herself to not, under any circumstances, fall in love with him. "We've had a good time tonight, the only night we're allowed to, so..."

"So?"

"Let's not waste the little time we have left"

Her hands slowly drew down the front of his trousers and she gasped.

*oh, wow* She thought, feeling his excitement.

"What happens tonight, stays in tonight right?"

...

It was still dark when Effie awoke but another hour, she knew, the sun would be up and the world would be awake and it would no longer be the same night.

Haymitch was in a deep sleep. She could tell by how deep he was breathing. Her hand rested over his bare chest as she followed it up and down, up and down. She noticed small pink scratches that, in the dim light, seemed to match perfectly with her perfect manicure. She closed her eyes remembering each and every time her nails had clawed into him. This one in particular, she mused, drawing her fingers down his torso. He had pulled her astride him and moved her hips with his own strong hands, controlling her rhythm.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, remembering the moment that it had made her come, the precise moment she had clawed down hard onto his chest as she'd orgasmed? riding it out, legs shaking, head thrown back.

She opened her eyes and found he was awake now, watching her get herself all worked up again. It embarrassed her a little but she couldn't take her eyes off him.

He brought a hand up to her, pressing back the blonde curls that were scattered across her face then let his fingers draw soft and slow lines down to her lips, her neck, her chest, circling one exposed breast, brushing over her errect nipple. She took a deep breath in, instantly feeling the tightening between her legs again. His hand travelled down further and further, pulling her thighs apart and finding her ready for him.

Effie arched her back and parted her legs wider, giving him full permission to never stop. She rested her head back and ran her fingers through her hair, enjoying every ounce of his touch, every second she had left with him in this hazy, dreamlike hour. For a second she had to wonder if she was in fact still dreaming. His hands circled and caressed expertly and just as she was at her peak, he replaced his fingers with his tongue and she lost it completely, writhing uncontrollably as his hands weighed her hips down, allowing him to finish her off. Her hips ground with the rhythm of his tongue until she cried out finally as the wave of pleasure washed over her.

She was trembling, actually shaking with it, and when it had subsided, she couldnt help the smile that spead across her face.

Haymitch stood from the bed, admiring his work.

"Where are you going?" She purred, gripping her sheets and stretching out like a happy cat. The sun was coming up and she was exposed but she didn't care, her entire body was still tingling and she didn't want it to end.

He smiled, pulling his trousers up but struggling to hide his own arousal.

"Let me finish you" she offered, rolling onto her front and propping her head upon her hands

"Can't risk it sweetheart" he replied "The avoxs will be up and out in less than half an hour"

"Oh and we all know how *they* love to talk" she retorted, rolling her eyes.

Haymitch didn't get the joke or at least seemed like he didn't want to get it. The air in the room fell tense as he slowly dressed. Effie reached for her bed sheets and sat upon the edge of the bed, wrapping herself up feeling somewhat self conscious now.

He noticed.

He stopped dressing for a second and sat down beside her, drawing her in close.

"Last night, was incredible" he said seriously, lifting her chin towards him til she met his gaze. "But you know more than I do, the consequences if this became something else"

He was listening to every word that came out of his mouth but he could feel it in his bones, everything he was saying, he didn't like it.

He tried to put it down to the way her eyes seemed to look straight through to his soul, could she tell he was lying? Could she tell he wanted to do nothing else but kiss her into oblivion and make love to her all over again...

*wait*

*what*

Make *love*?

He stopped thinking and his hand fell from her chin.

"No, you're right Haymitch" Effie sighed eventually. He stood to gather the rest of his things, missing the warmth of her already.

"Of course you're right, you're right about everything"

He wasn't so sure anymore

"Last night was, what it was. Last night. It was fun and I enjoyed it"

He turned to her "so did I"

There was a moment that surpassed them and for a second, both of them had second thoughts but the sun was ever creeping in...

"Then that was that then" she said, taking a deep breath and suddenly, the capitol queen had returned. "Thank you for a...wonderful night"

"You're welcome princess and ah...Thank you for a wonderful mornin'"

She blushed at his knowing smirk.

So many things she wanted to say but couldn't. What was the point.

All the 'I want you's' was tough shit. The 'Let's do It again's' where forbidden and the notion of 'I think I could love you' was doomed to a horrible death.

So, she kept her mouth shut and so did he. What happened last night stayed there. Two friends, one night of fun. That was all.

And so, they met again at breakfast.

He took a shot of whiskey with his coffee as she adjusted the golden wig on her head. The kids came in and they ate and laughed and ate some more.

And everything was as it was.

Or, was it?


End file.
